Like teeth, dentures, partials, retainers, oral devices and even toothbrushes should be cleaned regularly to maintain good oral health and for cosmetic purposes. Of course, unlike teeth, these appliances can be removed from the oral cavity for cleaning.
For instance, dentures and partials (hereinafter, collectively, “dentures”) are typically cleaned in one of two ways: either the dentures, once removed from the oral cavity, are brushed with dentifrices or specially formulated cleansing creams; or dentures are soaked for some time in a cleansing bath.
Brushing of the denture is similar to brushing of the natural teeth in that, a cream cleanser is applied to a dental brush, such as a toothbrush, and brushing of the denture to remove plaque, adhesive residue and debris follows. The cleansing routine is quick and no more cumbersome than the brushing of natural teeth and denture wearers are likely to partake of the practice.
Alternatively, the denture or device may be cleaned by submersion into a cleansing bath. Full immersion of the device in the bath allows the cleansing composition to reach all areas of the device or denture. Typically, a powder or tablet comprising the cleansing agents is dissolved in water to form a cleansing bath. Such formulations generally contain an effervescent system and strong chemical cleaning agents to supplement or altogether replace the need for brushing of the denture or device.
To encourage the use of denture and oral device cleansers, thereby promoting healthy remaining natural teeth and gums, recent developments have focused on improving speed of cleansing to increase user compliance with a cleansing regimen. To that end, cleansers, such as denture cleanser baths, have been produced, that work within five minutes or less to sufficiently clean the denture. However, not all denture and oral device wearers may be aware of these significant advances in speed of cleansing.
Thus, in an effort to educate consumers as to the fast cleansing action and to further improve compliance with a cleansing regimen for all oral devices, the present invention provides the consumer with a signal upon use. The consumer may perceive the signal as indicating that the cleanser is working or, alternatively that the cleanser has completed its disinfecting and cleansing action. More particularly, the present invention relates to cleansers, suitable for use on oral appliances, wherein said cleansers provide a sensory signal to the consumer.